A strange love (tomtord)
by Hyperfantasia
Summary: A TomTord story about Tords insane idea to take over the word using his old friend. Things take a turn for the worse when he realises his stupid childhood crush came back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Tom. He was walking to the store to get more beer when he heard a crash. Still drunk the blue hooded man approached the sound only to be knocked out by two mysterious figures. When he awoke he was in a strange room.

 **Toms POV**

I woke up unaware of where I was. All I could remember was hearing a noise, following it then darkness.

"Hello, old friend"

As soon as I heard those words I knew exactly who was behind this whole thing. He came from behind me then sat down on a chair opposite to mine. When I tried to stand I realised that I was strapped to a chair.

"sorry for the way my soldiers had to get you, it was the only way."

"What the fuck do you want from me!" I screamed without thinking.

"you know exactly what it is" he said to me "I've heard about you're little monster"

I froze.

"it sounds quite useful for taking over the world. A good surprise weapon."

"what makes you think Im gonna do anything for you, you nearly killed me!"

Tord pulled up his sleeve to reveal a red robotic arm. With the press of a button the shackle around my neck tightened, almost choking me.

"You're in my base now, its my rules. This little thing" he said holding up his arm "can control anything in this whole place, so now anything you do."

"Fine." I mumble hoping he didn't hear me.

"what was that" He replied "Are you obeying me."

 _It's not like he can do anything._ I thought. _I can't even use it unless I'm really mad, Tord can't make me that mad, right. Right_

 **Tords POV**

I have tom in my grasps right now to do anything to him. He's hopeless.

"So you don't think I can piss you off enough to unleash that thing?"

"wha-how?" he stuttered.

" While you were out I implanted a chip in your back so I can: track you where ever you go, do anything to you and read your thoughts. I'm not as stupid as you think."

 **Hey anyone reading this. I've decided to leave stuff here for now since I have a ton of work to do for school. I will try and post to this story and others I will start as often as possible but as I said, school is taking up a lot of my time. Come back to see what Tord does next. -H**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh shit._ Tom thought. _Not only does he have complete control over my whole body, but he can read my mind. This can't go well, for all I know he could kill me at this very moment._

"I'm not a complete idiot Tom, anyway I need you as a weapon."

"Oh right I forgot you know what I'm thinking, maybe now I don't have to tell you that you should Fuck Off."

"what was that dear?"

Tom froze. _did he- did he just call me dear._ Tom could feel his face heat up.

After realising his mistake Tord tried desperately to take it back "Wait, no n-not-, ehh."

"Wow." Tom finally spoke. "Look who's speechless now, Dear." He smirked, knowing he'd won.

 **Tords POV**

I couldn't think of what to do next, I just sat there listening to Tom mock me. Although he was being quite rude his voice was still the one I remembered from all that time ago. It had been two years since the explosion and I could tell by how he was treating me Tom definitely hadn't forgiven me, like I hoped he would. I can't help these feelings that spark whenever I hear his name. I know its stupid but I just want to know what it feels like to hold him in my arms, wake up everyday to his voice saying my name. "Tord,Tord…"

"TORD!" Tom screamed.

I suddenly fell back not realising I was daydreaming. I could tell Tom was trying not to laugh at me which I greatly appreciated. This day wasn't going as planned for me. I didn't seem in as much control anymore. When patryck walked in I was more then delighted to say the least.

"Have you come to collect #1234 (wow so creative) and take him to his room?"

"Yes sir, that is if you are done with him." Pat said to me, being formal as ever.

"I'm very done with him. Can you give him his uniform before you take him to his room?"

"yes sir." Pat saluted as he left ushering Tom to follow as I released him from the chair.

 **Toms POV**

The man whose name tag read 'patryck' lead me to a room while passing me a pile of clothes. In silence we walked through plain white halls for what felt like forever. When we finally got to my 'room' he opened the door.

"After you change Red Leader will want to see you in his office, its just straight down this hall." Then he left.

I decided 'Red Leader was probably the stupid name Tord came up with. I put on the uniform glad to realise it was long sleeve, not glad to realise that my arm was still bleeding from this morning. Not knowing what to do I looked around for something to wipe my blood. I opted out for my old shirt as it was already stain from being used as a cloth before. When I got the blood off I put on the shirt. The uniform isn't that bad. It's a blue long sleeve shirt with two black and white checked circles on the upper arm, a grey waist-coat, black tie and navy-blue trousers. He didn't give me any shoes so I just put on my checked sneakers. This wasn't actually that bad.

 **A/N: Haha, classic stupid tom. Probs forgot he was with tord. Anyway that is the second chapter, a bit longer than the first. When I'm more caught up with school and life in general I will post longer chapters which will mean they will take more time. I might, when I start on my other story plans, make an upload schedule so people who just want one story know what day it will be posted. That's all I really have to say. -H**


End file.
